Pages
by Allifany06
Summary: Her life has never been easy. Not from day one. The story starts with Temperance Brennan in high school, and it will jump forward to present day.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance was sitting on a bench outside near the front of the school

Temperance was sitting on a bench outside near the front of the school. She had her books laid out next to her and was immersing herself in her latest history assignment. It fascinated her to no end, and she found herself consumed in it, just like every other time she cracked open her text books.

She wore a pair of jeans that went out of style years before and a battered t-shirt. Her auburn hair hung in two braids down her shoulders and she tapped her pencil against her chin as she read.

School had been out for an hour already but this was her favorite spot. It was far away from the foster home she lived in. Far away from her troubles. Well, most of them.

"Why are you still here?" A male voice called behind her. She tensed, but chose to ignore him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He said again, and moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm reading." She stated simply.

"Right…Like you always do. Don't you ever have fun?" He said, crossing his arms over his skin tight white tank top and resting against a tree.

"You might want to leave before your 'friends' see you talking to the nerd." She said, looking up at him. Her glasses hung low on her nose but she made no move to fix them.

His eyes narrowed and he looked at her for a few seconds. "I'm just as bored as you are, Brennan." He said, smirking.

"So you choose to pick on people who like to focus on their education? Oh, I forgot…That's what you bullies do."

"Hey, you don't give enough credit where credit's due!" He said smugly. "You're a little freshman. I'm a senior. We pick on freshmen's regardless of how smart they are. And besides…" He said, shifting his weight to one foot. "I have to be smart to play sports."

"Like what…Keeping a 'C' average?" She said pointedly. "You might as well not even try."

"Wow! You're sassy today, Brennan! I like it!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why? I call everyone by their last names. I could call you 'Nerd' or 'Freak'." He smirked.

She fell silent and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Can't you just leave me alone?" She said with defeat.

He laughed and shook his head. "Later, Nerd."

He walked across the perfect lawn to his bike, and rode away.

She looked down at her paper and sighed. "Seeley Booth is such a jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance was sitting on a bench outside near the front of the school

"Morning, Nerd!" The same familiar voice said behind her as she walked to school the next morning. She could hear the roar of his engine and sighed. He drove a classic red Corvette, preened to perfection. Never was there a single bird dropping or smashed bug on the paint.

He drove slowly beside her as she walked and she kept her head down, her hair falling around her face. She hugged her books close to her chest. She wore the same jeans from the day before, but her top was one she had inherited from her grandmother.

"Hey! Why do you always ignore me?!"

She kept walking.

"Nice shirt!" He said sarcastically, revving his engine at her. "Looks good on you!"

"Leave me alone, Seeley!" She said, tears stinging her bright blue eyes.

"Now just hold on a minute. I was going to offer you a ride since you have another mile to walk. I don't know why you don't take the bus! You seem to shun it though, so just get in!"

She paused a moment and he stopped the car. "Why? So you can humiliate me when we get there?" She said, staring him down.

He smirked. "If anything, I should be the one who will be embarrassed."

Her bottom lip trembled and she looked away. She continued walking, much faster and with her head down. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry.

"Where do you live, anyway?! And who are your parents? You seem to just come and go and nobody knows anything about you!" He said, driving slowly as cars honked and passed him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why are you so difficult?! I just asked you a question!"

"It's none of your business." She said, walking a bit faster.

"Fine!" He sighed. "Last offer." He motioned to his passengers seat.

"Forget it." She said bitterly.

"Alright. Have a nice walk, Nerd!" He drove away.

She watched him fade into the distance and her restrained tears fell down her cheeks. Just as she was starting to compose herself, she tripped on a twig. Her books went flying and she fell to her hands and knees. "Ouch…" She mumbled and stood up. The knees to her pants were ripped and stained with blood and her hands had pebbles ground into them.

She sighed and looked in the direction of the school. Never in her life had she felt more alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance was sitting on a bench outside near the front of the school

Lunch period came much too quickly. As usual, she sat on the lawn by herself. Her back rested against a tree and she nibbled on a peanut butter sandwich as she read more from her text book.

"What happened to your knees?" He said, walking up to her with a couple of his friends.

She sighed and avoided eye contact with any of them. "I tripped." She mumbled.

Eric, a football jock who was slightly taller then Seeley smirked. "Well, if you'd get your nose out of the books for five seconds maybe you could watch where you're going!"

High fives and laughs all around.

Seeley sighed and looked at her. She looked away and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"Guys, go to the field with the ball. I will be there in a second." He said, ignoring their laughs and accusations that he was going to hang out with a 'Freshy'.

His friend jogged away, laughing and shouting insults over their shoulders. Finally, they faded behind the bushes and into the field.

He crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't know why I'm so curious about you, but I have to know…Who the hell are you, Brennan?"

She stood up and closed her book. "I'm somebody you shouldn't be talking to if you want to keep your image intact."

Seeley Booth was never the type to truly care what his friends thought of him. He was always independent and did what he wanted. Sure, he was an ass. A really big one at that. But he had at least a shred of compassion even if none of his friends did. He sighed.

"Whatever, Nerd. If you think I care…you're wrong. I don't give a damn."

She was confused. "Then why do you take the time to talk with me?"

He scoffed. "Because you're one of those rare smart people who actually have a personality. Even if you don't show it."

"Yeah well…the more you talk to me the smaller I feel. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

He smirked. "Fine. It's just too bad you are such a prude."

"Why?" She asked, in confusion. "I don't know what that means."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm graduating in two weeks. Hopefully over your next few years of high school, you will learn to fit in. Otherwise you will deal with jerks like me for the rest of your days."

"I don't want to fit in." She stated simply.

"Then you're always going to be alone." He said, nodding. He turned around and headed for the field.


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen years later…

_Seventeen years later…_

"Dr. Brennan, there's somebody I'd like you to meet." Goodman said as he ushered her up the steps and onto the platform, where her team of scientists were hard at work on their latest case – a body that had been found at the bottom of a well.

She scanned the platform, noting all the familiar faces, but there was a tall man with his back turned to her. He was wearing a suit, and was commenting on how the stench could kill his grandmother.

"Agent Booth! Meet your new partner, Dr. Brennan, who is in my opinion, the best Forensic Anthropologist there ever was or will be."

The man turned around half way through his introduction and stared at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful. Her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't seem to place her.

Goodman continued. "He's not so bad of an Agent, either."

Temperance stared at him, her breath catching in her throat. She recognized him right away. She would have known that face anywhere…the face of the high school jock from hell. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

His hand extended, and she reluctantly shook it. "Dr. Brennan, it's very nice to meet you." He said, smiling that infamous 'charm smile' of his. She remembered how all the superficial girls had melted to a puddle of makeup and perfect clothes every time he flashed it their way.

She gave his hand a polite shake, and then cocked her head to the side. "You don't remember me, do you."

He eyed her curiously, but his expression was blank. "I'm sorry…Your name sounds familiar but I don't recognize you."

She crossed her arms. "Temperance Brennan from Moss Grove High. Or, 'Nerd' as you liked to call me."

His breath hitched in his throat. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, and then back to her face. She was taller, due in part to her stiletto boots. The glasses were gone, and in their place were the most beautiful set of blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was stylish. Very stylish. And she looked much, much more mature physically.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choke. He coughed a few times. "You've got to be kidding me."


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen years later…

She shot a glance at Goodman. "I cannot be partnered with him." She stated simply, and exited the platform. Booth followed after her, and caught up to her just as she was about to take the stairs to the lounge.

"Hey wait! Bre….Nerd…." He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Bones!" He blurted out, grinning triumphantly at his new name for her.

She turned around sharply and crossed her arms. "That's the best you can come up with?! How about Dr. Brennan! Show a little respect!" She said, and turned, moving briskly up the stairs.

"Can you just…listen for two seconds?!" He said with frustration, as he followed her to the couch where she sat down heavily.

"I'm listening." She said, her tone defensive.

He stood in front of her, his hands shoved in his pockets. A bright red belt buckle with the word 'Cocky' in bold print, caught her eye. She rolled her eyes, and looked up at his face.

"We were kids. I'm not the same guy I used to be. And clearly you're not the same girl you used to be either!"

She scoffed. "How do you know? I'm still the same person, I just have a doctorate!"

"And breasts…" He mumbled, and then snapped his mouth shut when he saw the storm clouds gather in her eyes.

"What did you just say?!" She said, standing up.

"…I said…I'm impressed!" He said, biting the inside of his lip as he looked off into the distance at nothing in particular.

She shifted her weight to one foot, contemplating what he had just said. She decided to let it go for now.

"I have to go." She said, and headed in the direction of the stairs.

"Bones, wait!"

She turned around. "Don't call me _**Bones!**_"

He sighed, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. He knew that expression well. She was looking more familiar to him by the second.

"Do you want to get some pie?"

She looked at him sideways, a little shocked by his question and even more shocked by the fact that she wanted to say yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Sorry the chapters are so short…it's just a habit of mine to write like this. I hope you still enjoy the story. When it is finished, I may end up rewriting it and making it much more elaborate. For now, it's just a nice idea 

He waited for her response, and saw the look on her face. He knew her brilliant wheels were turning, and he gave her time to think about it. After a whole ten seconds had passed, he sighed. "You know you want to."

She leaned against the rail. "Why should I?"

He smiled. "Because if we're going to be partners… we have a lot to catch up on!"

She scoffed. "Oh really. Like, more details about my life that you can exploit?? I don't think so." She turned and began down the stairs.

"Wait, Bones! I'm not going to make fun of you, I swear!" He persisted, following her down the stairs.

"You're already making fun of me by calling me that!"

She pulled off her lab coat and tossed it on a hanger. She was wearing a fitted burgundy satin camisole, and boot cut blue jeans. A belt hung loose around her waist.

He took a brief second to appreciate her figure without even acknowledging it himself, and crossed his arms. "It's not meant to hurt your feelings! It's a compliment!"

She turned to face him, a disbelieving laugh filling the air and settling on the already thin ice between them. "Elaborate." She said simply.

He eyed her for a moment, trying to put into words exactly why calling her 'Bones' was a compliment. "It just is…Because…." He thought harder. "Because it refers to what you do! And you're very good at it too!"

She perked an eyebrow. "I _do _bones?"

A laugh blurted from his mouth and he clapped his hands together, waiting for her to laugh as well. It took him only a moment before he realized that she didn't know she had just cracked a joke. He nodded, pursing his lips together. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

--

She had no idea why she suddenly felt like she had missed something, but she chose to ignore his smirking face. "Pie. Let's go." She said, walking briskly to the exit. "And just so you know…" She said, as the glass doors opened. "I don't like pie."

Booth gasped in mock horror as they walked side by side. "How can you not like pie?"

"It's not my preference!" She said, shrugging.

"Sweetie, wait! You forgot your purse!" Angela shouted, jogging down the corridor as they turned at the sound of her voice. She smiled and stopped in front of her friend, handing her the bag. "Have fun!" She smirked, and strutted back the way she came.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, slinging the strap over her shoulder. She glanced at Booth and they continued on their way.

Booth adjusted his tie. "Well, personally, I think pie is the best thing since sliced bread."

"I don't know what that means." She said, digging in her bag and pulling out a rather large set of keys.

"No no no, Bones…I'm driving." He said, taking his keys from his pocket.

"Why?! And don't call me that!" She glared at him.

"Because! I like to drive." He said lamely, as he led her in the direction of his SUV.

She shrugged. "I have a Mercedes." She bragged, even though she didn't mean to.

He smirked. "I would have thought you'd have a limo."

"Why would I have a limo?" She asked, in that increasingly annoying innocent tone of hers. The one that he was both coming to love and detest.

"Never mind Bones…." He pressed the keyless entry button and got in.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

She buckled her seat belt and for the first time in a very long time, she had no idea what to say. Her hands rested clasped in her lap as she contemplated their current situation.

Sure, she couldn't stand this man. And yes, he was still very _very _cocky. However, she couldn't seem to ignore the fact that he seemed to be a lot more mature in other ways. He was obviously showing her some courtesy, annoying as it may be. At least he was trying. Maybe in about two hundred years he would make up for being such an ass in high school.

Booth glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was deep in thought. A smile tugged at his lips.

There had been something about her in school that had made him want to get to know her. He realized that he hadn't done a very good job of it, and was now feeling the pang of regret. She hadn't deserved the cruel treatment he had shown her. Although…he did offer her a ride to school. At least he'd done something right, even if she hadn't accepted it.

He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel at a red light. "Sorry about back then." He offered humbly.

Her head snapped around to look at him, and she was silent for a couple seconds. "Why were you so mean?" She asked, trying not to sound like a fifteen year old girl all over again. She failed miserably.

He glanced at her and then continued watching the road. "I didn't know how else to be. I fell into yet another statistic as being just another big bad jock."

"Why did you try to be nice sometimes? I don't understand." She crossed her arms. "Your signals were very confusing."

He smiled slightly. "You intrigued me."

There it was again…The look of confusion. How could she be confused so often with a brain like hers?

"Why?" She asked simply.

He stopped at a red light and tilted his head to the side slightly, staring at the road in front of him. "You were the kind of person I wanted to be, but I could never grasp it." He looked at her. "I admired you."


End file.
